This invention concerns an improvement in an apparatus which contains a horizontal tee joint connection in a riser reactor. This tee joint connection defines a portion of the riser reactor both below and above the tee joint. The latter is open for the intended passage of catalyst and hydrocarbon vapors egressing in an upward manner through the riser reactor. It would seem that the space of the riser reactor above the tee joint is of little use. However, the same is necessary in order to reduce the attrition wear resultant from the impact of the catalyst particles on the top of the riser reactor.
In 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,063 issued to Walters et al for a riser reactor cap for the conversion of carbometallic oils. The riser reactor contains an interconnecting horizontal passageway for the intended passage of catalyst from the riser reactor to the horizontal passageway. There does not appear to be any concern of pressure drop in the riser reactor, nor any apparatus to mitigate same. In fact, the invention is actually directed to a vented cap ballistics separation device used to achieve rapid separation of the suspension of fluidized solid particulate catalyst and vapors without causing undue wear in the top of the catalyst chamber.